


let your guard down (but forgot to take it off)

by jamesiee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OMGCP Winter Extravaganza, Wordcount: 500-1.000, chirping as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: It shouldn’t’ve have been so funny.And yet, Derek is struggling to catch his breath, the last echoes of his belly laughs fading away now that he’s gone into silent giggles. There’s something extremely gratifying about watching someone else take a spill on the ice when he’s usually the one on the ground.Or, Derek can't fault people for laughing when he falls; it's hilarious when it happens to someone else.





	let your guard down (but forgot to take it off)

**Author's Note:**

> [OMGCP Winter Extravaganza](https://omgcpwinterextravaganza.tumblr.com/); December 5: Saving someone from falling on ice
> 
> * * *
> 
> Main pairing: Nursey/Dex 
> 
> i like to watch nhl players [fall down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32CpUBeutm4) because of [equipment failures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wt8yp4sE1qQ) when im sad
> 
> completely unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

It shouldn’t’ve have been so funny.

And yet, Derek is struggling to catch his breath, the last echoes of his belly laughs fading away now that he’s gone into silent giggles. There’s something extremely gratifying about watching someone else take a spill on the ice when he’s usually the one on the ground. It’s somehow even better that it’s Dex who’s on his stomach, knees bent so his skates are up in the air, showing off the skate guards that he didn’t take off before coming onto the ice.

Dex’s confusion as to why he’s flat on the ice only makes Derek laugh harder and it’s basically all he can do to keep his balance. He wobbles dangerously when Dex gets to his knees and tries to push himself to his feet but falls onto his side when the guards don’t bite into the ice like his skate blades would. He twists so he can look at his skates, dropping his head onto the ice with a thump and a small “fuck.” He closes his eyes and would look almost peaceful lying there on the ice if it weren’t for the red blush that Derek can see on his cheeks, even from the far blue line.

Derek wipes at the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He’s so, _so_ glad he got to witness Dex eating shit like that, even if he wishes someone had been around to film it so he could rewatch for the next thirty years when he gets chirped for falling. The memory will have to be enough. He takes a minute to catch his breath before pushing off and skating over to Dex, detouring to grab the stick that skidded away from Dex when he came out to join Derek to run drills before practice.

“Way to rub salt in the wound,” Dex says as Derek accidentally snows him. He lifts his head to glare but it’s halfhearted at best, losing some of it’s heat in the redness of Dex’s face. Derek shrugs and pokes him with the blade of his stick, swinging his own over his shoulder. Dex takes the blade so Derek pulls him into a sitting position and drags him on his ass over to the boards.

“You gonna tell the whole team about this?” Dex asks. He lifts himself into the doorway of the home bench, settling on the raised edge with his legs sprawled out in front of him.

Derek gives him his best _duh_ look. “I’m gonna tell _everyone_ about this.”

“Yeah,” Dex sighs, unhooking his skate guards.

He stands and actually looks vaguely surprised when doesn’t he fall again, like his falling had nothing to do with the guards tucked under his arm now and everything to do with karma or something. Derek can’t help but snort out another chuckle, slightly disappointed. He flails when Dex throws a guard at his chest, losing his balance and just barely catching himself with Dex’s stick, his own clattering to the ice.

“I’m still telling everyone,” he says, when he straightens up and sees Dex’s smirk, throwing the guard back at his face. Dex catches the guard to throw it on the bench behind him.

“I don’t tell everyone every time you fall,” Dex grumbles. He holds out a hand for Derek to pass him his stick.

“Lies, that’s what half the frog group chat is,” Derek replies. Dex snorts, looking stupidly proud of himself as he gets his stick under Derek’s to flick it up to him. It clatters back to the ice when Derek misses the catch. Dex skates forward and bends to pick up the stick to pass right to Derek.

“Only ‘cause I like talking about you so much,” Dex says, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to Derek’s nose.

“Gross.” Derek shoves Dex away, grinning widely when Dex tries to muscle right back into his personal bubble. He must misjudge the distance though because he slams hard into Derek’s chest. Derek puts his hands out, grabbing a fistful of Dex’s jersey to steady him. His stick falls again.

“Yo, I’m telling everyone I saved you from falling on your ass too,” Derek says. He feels the snort that Dex lets against his cheek as he leans in.

Derek happily returns the kiss though.

**Author's Note:**

> (hey, i forgot how to end things again)
> 
> im on [tumblr](http://pongpalace.tumblr.com/) if you wanna feed the validation beast and reblog or hangout :)


End file.
